Akatsuki Love
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Bahkan, tanpa Ino sadari kehadiran Akasuna Sasori dengan sikap sinisnya membuat ia lupa dengan segala masalah hatinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke/ AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Fic berisi adegan maupun tema dewsa. Saya sudah memperingatkan anda!

* * *

><p>Akatsuki Love<p>

* * *

><p>Ia semakin menegakkan punggungnya, mencondongkan tubuh bagian depannya kepada kedua pasang bibir yang tak sabar menerima kedatangannya. Kedua kepala beda warna itu saling berdesakkan menghisap buah di depannya, berusaha untuk bisa mengulum lebih dalam melebihi saingan yang juga menikmati apa yang ia terima. Sang pemilik tubuh bergerak gelisah dalam desahannya ketika merasakan gesekan kedua bibir yang telah mengklaim kedua sisi tubuhnya yang menonjol. Menekan kedua kepala lebih dalam ketika ia merasakan ujung kenikmatan yang sebentar ia raih.<p>

Rasanga tubuhnya semakin melayang kala kedua kakinya semakin memisah, merasakan gelitikan-gelitikan nakal yang dilakukan kedua tangan pada jalur senggamanya.

"Aaahhhh..." Bersender lemas ia pada dinding di belakangnya ketika puncak ia dapat. Ia menatap dua pasang kepala yang mulai memisahkan diri dari tubuhnya. Senyum tipis ia berikan ketika dua sosok itu ketika merapikan baju yang sebelumnya terlihat buruk di tubuhnya.

"Thanks, sayang." Kecupan singkat satu persatu ia layangkan pada bibir kedua sosok yang telah memuaskannya sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino mematuk dirinya di cermin toilet wanita. Merapikan penampilannya agar tak terlihat berantakan seperti sebelumnya. Selesai merias wajah yang sebelumnya ia cuci dengan pembersih khusus, lagi-lagi ia menatap tonjolan depan tubuhnya yang telah terbungkus seragam seperti biasanya. Rasanya sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mendapati omelan karena hasil kenekatannya tadi.<p>

Kreet

Ia menoleh mendapati pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ino memang tak begitu kenal dengan sosok berseragam seperti dirinya yang telah masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi, yang ia tahu entah kenapa ia tak terlalu suka dengan perempuan berambu merah muda.

Haruno Sakura. Meskipun perempuan itu tak pernah membuat masalah di sekolah, namun Ino tahu kalau perempuan itu memiliki suatu rahasia yang berusaha ditutupi. Dan yang paling ia benci, semua itu pasti berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai.

Tak mau mencari masalah lebih lanjut, ia mengambil tas selempangan miliknya. Keluar dari lingkungan sekolah untuk segera menemui seseorang yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menghubunginya.

* * *

><p>PLAKKK<p>

Lagi-lagi tamparan itu ia terima. Ia tak berani mengaduh sakit, hanya mampu menunduk takut pada sosok pemuda di depannya.

"Dasar tak tahu terima kasih."

PLAAAK

Rasa darah di sudut bibirnya terasa asin di lidahnya. Ia belum berani menatap ke kedepan, menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya pun terasa berat ia lakukan.

"Sudahlah, Sasori." Satu-satunya perempuan selain ia di ruang itu angkat bicara. "Jika kau menamparnya lagi, kau membuat kita harus menghentikan proyek ini," lanjutnya.

"Sasori_-sama _terlalu jahat pada Ino-_chan_, padahalkan ia hanya terlambat seperempat jam saja."

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mendelik tak terima atas ucapan salah satu rekannya. Namun ia enggan lagi menggetarkan pita suaranya. Ia hempaskan tubuh penatnya pada sandaran sofa. Memijat keningnya sebentar sebelum beranjak untuk mempersiapkan proyek mereka yang kali ini harus ia terjun langsung.

* * *

><p>"Naiklah ke tempat tidur dan berpose seindah mungkin, Yamanaka."<p>

Ino Yamanaka tak menolak perintah laki-laki bernama Kisame. Melepaskan jubah tidurnya, ia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur. Melepaskan segala pakaian dalam miliknya. Ia duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan kaki tertekuk, dengan menggenggam bra ungunya ia menatap kamera yang tengah menyorotnya.

Merasa kurang, ia menjauhkan kedua telapak kakinya dengan kedua lutut tetap menempel. Setidaknya dengan begini bagian tubuhnya yang harus tersorot telah terlihat. Sambil menopang dagu serta salah satu tangannya menggenggam bra ungunya ia menatap ke kiri, bola matanya yang terhias soflens coklat memamerkan sorot sendu penuh kerinduan. Ia mendekap lututnya erat, namun berusaha agar bagian terpenting tubuhnya tetap terlihat dalam jepretan-jepretan kamera yang tengah mengambil gambarnya.

Selesai dengan pose pertamanya. Ia beranjak menghampiri jendela kamar yang tengah memamerkan nuansa orange. Dengan selimut tipis yang tak mampu menutupi lekuk tubuhnya ia berdiri di sana, seolah menatap keramaian luar dengan latar belakang sinar sore. Hingga sepasang tangan kokoh itu melingkar di tubuhnya, menarik selimut menjauhi dari jangkauannya. Ia bergeming, memejamkan mata menikmati cumbuan-cumbuan yang berlabuh pada tengkuknya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Coklat dengan merah darah seakan terlebur dalam satu ciuman yang akan berlanjut.

Kamera video di tangan Deidara terus menyorot setiap adegan yang sudah tercipta. Seakan tak mau kehilangan adegan kecil untuk tak terekam.

"Uuuuhhhh..." Ino berusaha mendesah seeksotis mungkin ketika bibir sasori menjelajahi lekuk tubuhnya. Ia tak tinggal diam, jemarinya begerak menuntun tonggak yang menggelitik perutnya ke dalam lubang persinggahannya. Mengerti ingin secepatnya melakukan penyatuan, Sasori mengangkat salah satu paha pasangannya. Ia bergerak semakin mendekat, menusuk tempat basah yang menjadi satu tujuannya.

"Aaahhh... Uuuhhh..."

Keduanya berpelukan erat laksanya kekasih. Bibir keduanya kembali menyatu tak ketinggalan. Bersama dengan nada-nada indah mengalun dari bibir keduanya, merupkan awal dari aktifitas yang telah terancang, dengan sebuah kamera video yang akan selalu mengambil gambar mereka.

* * *

><p>Mereka tak saling menyapa meskipun berbagi kamar ganti berdua. Ino juga merasa tak perlu mengawali acara ngobrol dengan pemuda yang selama ini menjadi patnernya pada setiap kesempatan di atas tempat tidur. Yang ia tahu, selama ini di antara mereka hanya ada ucapan amarah maupun perintah dari pemuda merah itu. Keduanya telah melepas lensa mata yang memanipulasi warna asli mata mereka sebelum keluar dari ruang ganti.<p>

Ia hanya mengekor setiap langkah Sasori, menaiki mobil yang begitu ia hafal sebelum melaju menuju apartemen milil pemuda itu. Ingin segera ia merebahkan tubuh penatnya, ia lelah bergumul dalam beberapa kali adegan dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

Namun ia tak terlalu berharap lebih, karena hidupnya sekarang ada di tangan Akasuna Sasori.

_bersambung_


	2. Chapter 2

Ia tak begitu heran ketika pertama kali membuka kelopak mata di pagi hari, wajah polos itu terhampar begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tak heran ketika kadang pemuda itu datang memasuki kamarnya, memeluknya erat. Tak heran juga kala ia melihat tatapan hazel itu yang penuh rindu, yang selama ini kerap ia jumpai ketika sendu mendatangi pemuda itu.

Namun, ia heran kenapa pemuda itu seakan tetap tak merasakan kehadirannya di apartemen itu. Heran mendapati pemuda itu begitu mudah mengganti topeng wajahnya.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagian II<p>

.

Yamanaka Ino terkesima untuk sesaat. Meskipun seharusnya ia tak perlu terkejut mendapati Akasuna Sasori yang tengah damai tertidur di sampingnya lengkap dengan pelukan tangannya yang setia melingkari pinggangnya, namun rasanya detakan jantung itu tak bisa lagi ia bendung.

Ia jatuh cinta untuk sesaat. Darahnya mendesir kala ujung jemarinya bersentuhan dengan wajah polos yang tengah tertidur. Yamanaka Ino mengakui ada saat-saat di mana ia begitu mengharapkan pemuda ini tetap bersikap manis kepadanya. Harapan bodoh mengetahui ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka segala topeng kelembutan itu sirna bersamaan dengan runtuhnya semua harapannya.

Pelan, ia mengangkat lengan itu. Bergeser sedik demi sedikit agar tak membangunkannya. Namun, belum juga ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya ketika sebuah kecupan kecil ia berikan pada dahi pemuda itu. Reflek. Bahkan ia terlalu gugup tanpa bisa berpikir jernih.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino mendecak puas mendapati foto-fotonya telah terakses di situs khusus bernama 'Akatsuki Love'. Meskipun ia tak mengubah warna rambutnya, namun berkat keahlian Konan segala title asli yang menyangkut dirinya luluh ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan kamera. Kadang ia masih begitu takut pada mereka-teman sekolahnya akan mengetahui siapa wanita yang sering menjadi idola mereka. Seiring dengan waktu, pudar sudah kegundahannya bergantian ekspresi kemenangan yang ia dapat.<p>

Memasukan handphone-nya ia melenggang keluar dari kelas yang masih terlihat sepi. Sepertinya ia ingin sekedar mengisi perutnya yang kosong di kantin sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Lepaskan..."<p>

"..."

"Sasuke, jangan..."

"Aaahh..."

.

Ia panas. Rasanya gumpalan amarah terbendung di ujung kepalanya ketika mendapati hal yang tak ia suka.

Ia memicingkan mata kala bola mata biru lautnya menangkap adegan yang paling tak ia harapkan. Pemuda yang selama ini ia sukai tengah mendekap perempuan lain di depan matanya. Bahkan, ia tahu betapa tersiksanya perempuan itu ketika mendapati cumbuan kasar dari idolanya. Tentu saja Ino marah. Hei, biarpun terlihat pemuda raven itu yang memaksa kehendaknya, tetap aja ia tak menyukai perempuan merah jambu bernama Haruno Sakura.

Lorong kecil itu terasing dari lorong-lorong lain yang mulai dijejaki anak sekolah. Terlalu samar dengan kegelapan karena penerangan yang minim.

Bahkan, Yamanaka Ino tak mampu berkedip kala pemuda itu menyatukan paksa tubuhnya pada tubuh berempuan yang tengah dikengkang dalam pelukannya. Jantungnya berdetak hebat ketika ia tak sengaja melihat tubuh sensitif itu keluar dari sela resleting sebelum tebenam dalam lorong hangat milik perempuan lain.

"Sa-suke..." Nama kecil itu begitu saja terucap pada bibirnya. Tentu saja dua manusia itu menatap ngeri ke arahnya.

Yamanaka Ino menelan ludah mendapati tatapan marah dari pemuda itu. Kedua kakinya tak bergerak sesuai perintah otaknya. Serasa beku dalam kukuhan pesona mata hitam itu.

"Enyahlah kau, Yamanaka!" Gertakan itu membawanya dalam kenyataan. Ia mendelik, menatap kedua insan yang tak mengubah posisinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Uchiha..."

Isakan pedih itu entah kenapa mengetarkan rasa kemanusiannya. Ino menatap wajah penuh air mata itu sebelum kembali menatap wajah datap pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke-kun." Ia menatap mata hitam itu lembut, " Aku jamin, aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu daripada perempuan brengsek itu." Ia menuding ke arah Sakura yang tengah menegang mendapati lontaran kalimat pedas darinya. Namun tak berlangsung lama ketika perempuan itu lekas mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke, dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Shit!"

Pemuda itu mengumpat ketika penyatuan mereka berakhir, dan Yamanaka Ino lagi-lagi melihat daging lonjong itu meskipun samar karena terhalang ujung kemeja Sasuke, sebelum kembali bersarang dalam celana pemuda itu.

Tersenyum senang ia menghampirinya. Tapi nyatanya pemuda Uchiha itu menampakkan senyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan tubuhmu, Yamanaka."

Bahkan, rasana tak sesakit ini ketika ia mendapati tamparan dari Akasuna Sasori.

* * *

><p>Plaakkk<p>

Lagi-lagi tamparan keras itu begitu saja terhempas pada pipinya. Ia tak berani untuk mengaduh. Menunduk sambil menatap kedua kakinya yang berubah tempat karena kerasnya tamparan tadi.

"Berhentilah melampiaskan kekecewaanmu padanya, Sasori."

Yamanaka mendongak menatap laki-laki berambut orange yang ia ketahui ketua dari mereka. Mata bercorak aneh itu menatapnya dingin, namun entah kenapa ia tak terlalu takut sekedar mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Ah, terima kasih atas usahamu, Ino." Meskipun tipis pemuda bernama Pein itu tersenyum ke arahnya, "Klien kita bahkan merasa puas dengan foto-fotomu kemarin. Dan sepertinya kau bisa mengambil gajimu di Kakuzu nanti," lanjutnya.

Ia hanya mampu mengangguk pelan merasakan usapan lembut pada rambutnya oleh laki-laki itu.

"Berhenti memanjakannya, Pein." Bibir yang semula terkatup rapat kini terbuka mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hahahaha... Haruskah aku tertawa melihat hasil video kemarin memperlihatkan kau begitu menikmatinya, Sasori."

Ino melihat sekilas pipi itu menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Selanjutnya ia mendapati majikannya itu beranjak keluar dari ruang itu bersamaan dengan ia yang tergopoh-gopoh mengikutinya.

"Kurasa ia masih merindukannya."

Meskipun samar kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari sang ketua begitu menggelitik rasa penasarannya.

* * *

><p>Mobil itu berhenti tiba-tiba tanpa ia tahu alasannya. Di sebuah taman kosong yang telah gelap dikuasai malam.<p>

"Sasori-sama?" Ragu ia berucap memanggil namanya. Namun pemuda berambut merah itu tetap diam, menatap jalan yang tak berhujung di depan mereka.

"Saso-"

"Aaahh..." Ia terlampau kaget ketika tubuhnya terdorong oleh pemuda itu, bersamaan bibir pemuda itu yang memanggut kasar bibirnya.

"Saso..."

Lagi. Ia tak mampu menolak kala tangan kokoh itu dengan tega menjamak tubuhnya. Memberikan sentuhan yang entah mengapai begitu memberi ketakutan tersendiri padanya.

Peluh itu tergelincir melewati celah gundukan pada tubunya sebelum jatuh tanpa mendapat tampungan. Rasanya dingin mendapati ia yang tak lagi berbaju bersama pemuda itu.

"Uuuhhh..." Cengkraman pada tubuhnya yang menonjol terasa begitu mengobrak-abrik aliran pernapasannya. Memberikan desahan yang tak kunjung berakhir meskipun rasa kaku itu begitu kental di ujung lembahnya.

Ia terbaring lemas di jok belakang. Menahan setiap tumpahan biologis dari pemuda Akasuna itu.

Bibir yang semula berpoles lipstik itu telah berganti warna karena desakan dari bibir yang tengah mencari kepuasan. Mendesak sekaligus bergulat liar dalam rongga mulutnya, sebelum menelusuri setiap pori-pori tubuhnya untuk mencecap rasa peluh yang tak hentinya mengembun.

Sengatan listrik itu begitu kuat bersama dengan getaran tubuhnya mendapati desakan hebat pada lorong bawahnya. Menembus segala batas menelusuri lorong yang terasa hangat dan lembat.

Ia hanya mampu mencengkram rambur merah yang tengah tenggelam dalam lekuk dadanya. Tak mampu berucap sedikitpun mendapati hantaman demi hantaman yang begitu menyesakkan. Ia ingin pemuda itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut, tak seperti ini. Ia ingin semua yang ia terima bukan luapan kebohongan semata.

"Sasori... hiks..."

Tubuh itu menegang. Tergesa-gesa menarik diri dari atas tubuhnya. Mata yang semula liar itu melembut seketika.

"Maafkan aku."

Yamanaka Ino tak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba ciuman lembut itu menempel di keningnya.

Haruskah ia bahagia sekarang?

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino menatap sekelilingnya dengan rasa bosan. Lagi-lagi rutinitas bernama sekolah kembali ia jalani. Suasana ceria mengantar jam kosong telah terjadi di depannya. Lengkap dengan teman sekelasnya yang mulai membentuk lingkaran kelompok sendiri-sendiri. Meninggalkannya.<p>

Baginya berteman dengan mereka hanyalah membuang waktu berharganya. Mengobrolkan hal yang tak jelas ujungnya, bahkan menjerit-jerit tanpa ada alasan yang pasti.

Ia tak membutuhkan semua itu. Ia tak butuh seorang teman.

Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah harapan untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini sendirian.

Ya. Sendirian. Ketika kau sudah membulatkan tekatmu untuk meninggalkan mereka yang dulu mengasihimu.

.

.

.

.

Braak

Ia langsung menoleh mendapati kedatangan pemuda raven itu. Meskipun ia berusaha bersikap acuh terhadap sekelilingnya, namun keberadaan pemuda itu tak bisa ia acuhkan barang sebentar.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menawan hatinya begitu saja. Membawanya pada desiran rasa hangat ketika menatap wajah eloknya.

Ia beranjak meninggalkan bangkunya. Percuma. Pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Membuatnya mengikuti langkah panjang itu.

.

"Tak bisakah kau mendiamkannya, baka?

"..."

"... Behentilah mengeluh, dan urus saja dia."

"..."

"Kupastikan aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu jika dia kenapa-kenapa."

"..."

"Diamlah. Aku akan pulang."

Klik.

"Keluarlah, Yamanaka?" Pemuda itu berbalik badan, memamerkan wajah sinisnya lagi, "Berhentilah menguntitku, Yamanaka. Aku bosan melihatmu."

Ia menatap tak suka ucapan pemuda di depannya. Segera ia mengambil langkah mendekati pemuda Uchiha itu, lengkap dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kau pasti tahu, Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu. Dan kuharap kita bisa berkencan," ucapnya riang.

Pemuda itu mendecih kesal, "Berhentilah mengganggu, Yamanaka. Sudah kubilang aku tak tertarik padamu."

Ia segera menahan pergelangan tangan itu mendapati pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Apa aku kurang cantik untukmu dari pada si brengsek Haruno Sakura?" Ia menjerit tertahan.

Cengkeraman tangan itu terlepas dengan kasar, membuatkan menyiratkan rasa ketakutan yang berusaha ia redam karena pemuda itu mencengkeram kasar dagunya.

"Bersikaplah baik kalau kau tak ingin semua tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Yamanaka."

Ia menegang. Mendelik tak percaya mendengar kalimat pemuda itu.

Sasuke. Apakah dia tahu siapa ia sebenarnya?

.

Rasanya semua pertanyaan itu telah sukses menguasai pikirannya.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

><p>Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca maupun mereview chapter kemarin.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Akatsuki Love

.

.

Bagian III

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Perempuan itu muncul di awal semester baru satu tahun lalu. Tak ada yang spesial dari si merah muda itu. Yang Ino tahu perempuan itu tipe menyendiri. Ketika siswa-siswa lain memanjakan perut kala istirahat, Haruno Sakura akan mengasingkan diri. Bukannya ia memperhatikan si merah muda tersebut, hanya saja ia sering tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di lorong-lorong yang jarang terlewati kala istirahat. Sakura namanya, siswi yang Ino klaim aneh dengan air mata yang selalu tampil merusak beningnya bola mata hijau tersebut.

Haruno Sakura.

Seharusnya Yamanaka Ino malas berurusan dengan si merah muda cengeng itu. Hanya saja, rasa tak mau kalahnya terlalu besar untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Sakura lebih menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke, murid baru kala semester berikutnya. Pemuda yang begitu saja mengalihkan dunianya. Pemuda yang dengan segala polah tingkahnya menarik semua perhatian miliknya.

Uchiha Sasuke pemuda yang sempurna untuknya. Dan Yamanaka Ino ingin memonopoli Sasuke sendiri.

...

Jam telah berdentang tiga kali pertanda suasana sekolah telah berakhir. Mendesah lelah, Yamanaka Ino meregangkan otot-otot persendiannya, sebelum lautan bola mata biru miliknya menyorot bangku pojok dimana tempat pujaan hatinya duduk bernaung. Bangku itu kosong ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Tiga hari telah berlalu tanpa kehadiran pemuda tersebut membuat hari-hari Yamanaka Ino terasa hambar. Pemuda itu menghilang tanpa kabar. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Dan semua itu membuat kecemasan tak terkira menghantui setiap pikirannya. Ia serba tak fokus dalam segala hal, bahkan lumayan membuat uring-uringan Kisame selaku fotografer Akatsuki, dimana waktu itu bertugas mengambil gambarnya kembali. Yamanaka Ino merasa bersyukur ketika tahu, Sasori tak ada sekitarnya. Pemuda merah itu kembali menghilangkan diri. Dan Ino sama sekali tak mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Akasuna Sasori. Cukup segala sikap keegoisannya yang membuat Ino mengkeret tak berani berkutik.

...

Kadang Yamanaka Ino tak pernah paham dengan pemikirannya. Dulu ia pergi dari keluarganya karena ingin bebas, dan sekarang, setelah menerima kenyataan ia tak boleh berhubungan dengan siapa pun kecuali Sasori dan Akatsuki, ia malah berusaha memberontak dengan mendekati Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang menyeretnya untuk datang sendiri ke rumah megah keluarga Uchiha.

Hanya berdiam diri. Terlalu ragu untuk sekedar memencet tombol bel di depannya. Entah kenapa kenyataan siapa dirinya menggetirkan hatinya.

"Hah..." Luapan frustasi itu keluar juga. Memantapkan hatinya untuk melanjutkan niatnya sebelumnya, menemui Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin juga bisa menghangatkan ranjangnya juga.

Sial. Yamanaka Ino menyingkirkan segala pemikirannya yang bisa saja menghancurkan siasatnya. Dengan sensual tak bisa menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin dengan kebaikan bisa membuat Uchiha kaya itu tertarik untuk mengenalnya.

Tet

Untuk ke dua kalinya suara bel menggema di rumah besar tersebut, membawa Yamanaka Ino masuk ke dalam.

...

"Apa maumu, Yamanaka? Aku terlalu sibuk untuk meladenimu."

Suara sarkatis itu membuat Ino mengalihkan pandangan kagumnya. Di sampingnya, orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Bahkan Yamanaka Ino tak mampu berkedip mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat menggoda dengan boxer dark blue serta kaos putih yang kelihatan bernoda coklat di dekitar pundak kirinya.

"Ck, pergilah, Yamanaka, sudah aku bilang aku tak tertarik denganmu." Ucapan itu mengakhiri kekaguman Yamanaka Ino karena Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya. Ia gelagapan dan reflek mengejarnya.

Setidaknya, Ino ingin berpamitan baik-baik dengan pemuda itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." ia berseru. Berusaha tetap menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah, Sasuke-kun? Bahkan tanpa pemberitahuan," tuntut Ino pada akhirnya.

Pemuda tersebut enggan balik menatapnya, menikmati langkah tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga yang tak kunjung berakhir.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

Rengekan namanya yang terlontar dari wanita pirang tersebut akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik arah mendapati senyuman lebar dari Yamanaka Ino.

Uchiha Sasuke mendecih tak suka, "Pulanglah, Yamanaka," titahnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang dan pulang? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, Sasuke-kun," seru Ino tak terima.

Sasuke menyipitkan ke dua matanya. Dua bola mata hitam tersebut begitu menggoda untuk Ino tatap.

"Rumahku bukan tempat yang tepat untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranmu, Yamanaka, jadi pergilah."

"Aku..."

"Pergilah, kau akan semakin kecewa di sini."

"Sasuke-kun..."

PRANG

Suara pecahan itu tiba-tiba terdengar. Membuat Ino kembali gelagapan karena Sasuke berlari menjauhinya. Ia mengejar. Tak peduli sopan santun yang sekiranya ia terapkan ketika bertamu.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino tak pernah sekecewa ini sebelumnya. Kekecewaan pertama yang begitu menyakitkan adalah ketika mendengar ayahanda yang begitu ia sayangi menikahi wanita yang sangat ia benci. Ia jatuh saat itu, siksaan psikis membuatnya tak mampu bertahan dalam rumah keluarganya. Jalan utama yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah melarikan diri.

Tapi sekarang, apakah jalan melarikan diri cocok ketika mendapati sebuah kenyataan yang entah kenapa membuatnya sesak napas. Ino ingin menjerit, namun, kenyataan bahwa ia bukan siapa-siap meluluhkan niatnya. Akibatnya, Ino hanya mampu berdiam di tengah-tengah pintu sebuah kamar. Tempat dimana Sasuke memeluk erat seorang anak kecil.

Bola mata hijau itu.

Yamanaka Ino mengenalnya. Bola mata wanita yang begitu saja ia benci.

Mungkinkan?

Yamanaka Ino hanya mampu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan, ia tetap berdiam ketika bola mata hitam Sasuke menatap penuh ke arahnya.

Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Akatsuki Love

.

.

Bagian IV

.

Suara sesenggukan itu begitu mendominasi suasana remang di ruang kamar tersebut. Berbekal sorot terakhir sang matahari, kau akan menemukan seonggok daging hidup dalam gumpalan selimut hangat di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya diam, meskipun sesekali bahunya bergetar bersamaan dengan tangis yang berusaha terpendam balam empuknya bantal.

"Dia Kei, putraku. Dan tanpa aku beri tahu, kau pasti bisa menebak siapa ibunya, Yamanaka?"

Yamanaka Ino hanya mampu berdiam saat itu. Rasanya sebuah balok es menghantam begitu saja kepalanya. Ia ingin pingsan saat itu, namun rasa penasaran akan penuturan pemuda di depannya membuatnya tetap terjaga dengan ketidaksadarannya.

"Sakura, ya?" Saat itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendapati bocah berumur 2 tahun yang tertidur karena obat bius. Bocah kecil itu entah mengapa mengamuk. Hanya panggilan 'ibu' yang setiap waktu terucap di bibir pucatnya.

Merasa kejanggalan di sini, Ino langsung menantang bola mata hitam Sasuke, "Kau dan Sakura? Tidak mungkin memiliki anak sebesar Kei, kalian masih 18 tahun, dan..." Ino mendadak diam mendapati seringai pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Yamanaka?" Seringai itu semakin lebar, seakan merasa bangga dengan sebuah kemenangan yang telah tergenggam.

"Aku memaksa Sakura melahirkan Kei. Dengan itu ia pasti jatuh dalam pelukanku," seringai itu meredup, berganti dengan keputus asaan, "Sial! Meskipun aku menodainya, setan merah itu tetap saja ingin merebut Sakuraku," geram Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino tak tahu reaksi apa yang cocok ia tampilkan saat itu, karena nyatanya ia tak berani berucap kembali. Terlalu lelah menerima sebuah kenyataan yang telah mematahkan hatinya.

Jadi inilah alasan Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendekati Haruno Sakura.

...

Petang itu Sasori muncul kembali di apartemen. Pemuda Akasuna tersebut tak banyak komentar meskipun melihat sembab di sekitar mata Ino, ia tetap tenang menikmati makan malamnya. Dan Yamanaka Ino tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Pikirannya penuh, dan Ino tak mau kembali dijejali masalah dengan orang yang telah menampungnya.

"Besok kau tak perlu pergi ke sekolah..." Ino mengangkat pandangannya dari sumpit yang ia pegang, pemuda itu bersuara dan ia kembali mengangguk patuh.

"Dan pastikan jejak tangis cengengmu itu hilang besok pagi, atau kau tahu akibatnya," tegas Sasori kembali.

Yamanaka Ino kembali mengangguk patuh. Suapan terakhir tersebut mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari ini.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka telah tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota. Setelah menyuruh Ino menemui Konan selaku tata rias Akatsuki, Sasori kembali menghilang.

"Kau sudah siap untuk hari ini, Ino-_chan?_" suara satu-satunya anggota perempuan Akatsuki tersebut memecahkan lamunannya. Tersenyum riang sebagai balasannya.

"Aaa... Hari ini kudengar kau akan bermain dengan dua orang sekaligus, Ino-_chan, _dan terakhir dengan Sasori," ungkap Konan sembari memasangkan rambut palsu coklat.

"Aa... Sepertinya, Konan-_senpai," _balasnya.

Ya, jadwal hari ini, Yamanaka Ino akan kembali menerima takdirnya sebagai pemain _adult film._ Sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan dengan bayaran yang lumayan memenuhi isi kantongnya. Tapi tetap saja, Ino sedikit bergidik mengetahui scene terakhir ia akan kembali beradegan dengan Sasori. Bukan adegan romansa seperti biasanya, namun adegan BDSM yang cukup membuat bagian sensitifnya berdenyut. Bercerita tentang ia yang menjadi tutor dua kakak adik yang berujung pergulatan di atas ranjang dan terakhir kekasih sang tutor yang mengetahuinya, kemudian menyiksanya di atas ranjang. Sama-sama beradegan panas, dan sama-sama menguras tenaga.

.

.

Adegan pertama, kedua dan ketiga sukses Ino perankan. Kamera terus menyerot segala tingkah yang dilakukan Yamanaka Ino. Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar, dengan pemuda yang disebut kakak membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang sembari melumat ganas bibirnya. Diikuti dengan sang adik yang menggunting baju atasnya untuk melepaskan dahaga pada kedua bukitnya yang menjulang. Ino tak mampu mendesah, tubuhnya menggeliat mencari kenyamanan pada dua mulut yang mengeksploitasi tubuhnya. Dua bola dagingnya teremas kasar, bersamaan gigitan kecil pada puncaknya yang bergetar. Yamanaka Ino tak bisa berbuat apa pun ketika dua pemuda tersebut semakin menjamah tubuhnya. Membolak-balik tubuhnya seperti daging panggang sebelum dicicipi. Matanya sayu sarat dengan napsu. Lengkap dengan pita suaranya yang terus mendesah. Di samping, kamera terus menyorot, membuat Ino tetap fakus dengan peran yang ia lakukan. Ia tak bola lengah, meskipun ketika lorongnya kini terobrak-abrik oleh dua kemaluan berbeda.

BRAAAK

Hingga suara itu tiba. Memunculkan pemuda berambut cepak pirang. Pemuda itu Sasori, dengan menggeram marah mendapati sang kekasih berselingkuh di depannya.

Yamanaka Ino tak elak bergetar takut. Meskipun ini hanya akting, tapi tetap saja rasa marah Sasori menggelapkan pikirannya. Bahkan ia tak ingat siksaan apa saja yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Ino hanya mengikuti alur dimana tempat ia seharusnya, sebelum memejamkan mata pasrah.

.

.

.

"... No..."

"Ino..."

"Hei, Yamanaka Ino, bangun!"

Suara itu. Dengan mengerjapkan matanya berat Ino membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa susah. Tubuhnya lelah, hanya mampu sekedar menatap seseorang yang membangunkan tidurnya.

"Deidara-_senpai_," bisik Ino melihat pemuda melambai tersebut di sampingnya.

"Nih!"

Ino terdiam bingung mendapati pemuda pirang tersebut menyerahkan baju ke arahnya. Namun ia paham ketika iris pemuda tersebut menyorot tubuhnya. Menerima dengan rona merah Ino mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh lengketnya.

"Aku tunggu di depan," seru Deidara sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri.

Yamanaka Ino meruntuki kebodohannya. Menyorotkan lautan birunya, Ino mendapati cahaya di sela-sela kelambu yang tertutup. Pagi rupanya telah tiba. Itu tandanya ia harus segera beranjak dari peraduannya.

Namun, selangkah ia melaju pada akhirnya berdiam kembali. Kedua lorong sensitifnya berdenyut nyeri. Bau sensual masih begitu jelas melekat di tubuhnya, dan ia tak mungkin keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

Dari delapan anggota inti Akatsuki, memang hanya Akasuna Sasori yang begitu sensi padanya. Tujuh anggota lain tak pernah bermasalah dengan kehadirannya setahun yang lalu di Akatsuki Love, sebuah perusahaan kecil yang memproduksi hal-hal berbau dewasa_. _Mereka bahkan sering membanggakan dirinya karena mendorong penjualan yang terus melunjak. Tentu saja Yamanaka Ino bangga terhadap kerja kerasnya. Tapi ketika berpapasan dengan kilauan madu dua mata milik Sasori, kebanggaan itu luntur tak tersisa. Pemuda merah itu selalu menatapnya rendah.

"... Ino..."

Yamanaka Ino mengerjab kaget bersamaan dengan segala tentang Sasori yang langsung menguap.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik khawatir Deidara begitu menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Membuat Ino tak bisa untuk tak melemparkan senyum manis pada _editing _ Akatsuki tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, _senpai, _hanya makanannya enak," guraunya ceria.

Pemuda di depannya tersebut terkekeh ringan, mengacak rambut Ino sebelum menatapnya kembali. "Kau harus banyak-banyak makan, sepertinya Sasori-_senpai _tak mengurusmu baik di apartemennya," kalakar Deidara.

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum kecut menanggapinya. Ia juga tak mau menampik ucapan seniornya tersebut. Setidaknya untuk hari ini, Ino tak ingin mendengar nama Akasuna Sasori.

Pemuda yang tak Ino sadari membuatnya lupa dengan segala masalah hatinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Bersambung

.

Thanks sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai saat ini bahkan menitipkan seuntaian kalimat di kotak review :)

Maaf karena membuat fic ini tak bisa update secara teratur, karena sungguh kesibukan duta menyita waktu. Bahkan akhir pekan dan libur pun saya dijejali dengan segudang kewajiban. Oke, saya tidak mau melanjutkan keluh kesah di sini. Dan maaf telah membuat readers bingung dengan pairnya yang tercantum. Awalnya saya memang hanya menyantumkan Ino dan Sasori, tapi saya rasa Sasuke dan Sakura juga mempunyai porsi lebih di fic ini jadi saya cantumkan mereka. Tapi, anehnya yang muncul malah pair utama Sasuke Sakura, saya udah mencoba berkali-kali mengembalikan kedudukan awalnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Jadi saya balik hanya memakai pair Ino Sasori. Mungkin nanti bisa tambahkan 2 chara susulan tersebut :D


End file.
